Blue eyes, Rose cheeks
by Mstarh
Summary: Denmark x Germany Lemon. The blonde haired and blue eyed couple.


ℬlue ℰyes , ℛose Cheeks

Germany **x **Denmark

* * *

**Amethyst Abenddämmerung**

The German's eyes admired the other males body, cushioned against his body and setting gentle breathes upon his face. His head gently rested against the wall as the Danish male began to butterfly kiss the German males neck. The German stared into blank as his blue orbs blazed in a twilight rays.

"Stop!" Germany exclaimed, his hands gently resting on Denmark's shoulders pushing him away. Germany laid his glare on the blushing other who still had a warm grin on his face.

"Why?" He replied, His head tilted slightly as he watched the German other turn his head from the male.

Germany's heart was thumping mercilessly against his chest as he felt the danish male push his head against his chest. Germany's fingers entwined themselves in the others wild hair, gently tugging to force the tender other to stare him deep in the eye. The German male gently rested his lips against the Danish males forehead and whispered,

"...because, I love you too much to break you..."

The two lovers blue orbs met in a passionate glare, both had rose tinted cheeks as their breaths diffused before their faces. The two nuzzled as Germany's hands fell from the others shoulders down to his waist.

"Go on, break me... As long as it's you, i'm happy," the Danish male whispered back. "I love you Ludwig, i'm yours." The German nodded before pushing his lips against the other's. Denmark allowed Germany's tongue to take dominion of his mouth. Their tongues rubbed creating a subtle heat as Denmark moaned into Germany's mouth though Germany began to become overwhelmed with feelings of love and lust. He pulled the the Danish other closer to gently rest on his crotch.

The two pulled away from the kiss and were panting for air. Denmark's arms wrapped around Germany neck as Germany lifted him up and wrapped Denmark's legs around his waist. Denmark resumed butterfly kissing the German's neck as Germany laid him on a couch and began removing his shirt.

"Mathias, I~I love you," Germany announced, his cheeks went a deep crimson shade as he rested his body on top of the panting other. Denmark began unbottoning the German's shirt whilst pushing their bare chests together. Germany's hand gently rubbed The Danish male's cheek as his hand slid towards his nipples and gently pinched and pulled on them.

"Ah, Ludwig!" The wild haired other called in pleasure. He began the twitch in anticipation as his member began to harden and push against the German's thigh which was positioned near his crotch.

"Your so sensitive," The Germany whispered as he position his mouth ahead of the twitching males nipples. Suddenly he began to suck and lick the now erected nipples as Denmark let out loud moans. His hands rested on Germany's head as his member began to throb and become painful. The German violently began to unfasten Dewnmark trousers, still playing on the others nipples. The German male began pushing his thigh against Denmark's crotch soaking Denmark's member with pre-cum.

"Ludwig ~ Break me now, please, I can't take it anymore,"

Germany stared at the desperate male and pulled down his underwear revealing a huge manhood, painfully throbbing and soaked in pre-cum. He had never loved someone so much, nor had he ever wanted to break someone to much. Again, his eyes admired the Danish males been lying in front of him. The German began rubbing his thumb over it tip cause Denmark to grip the couch turning his knuckles pale, meanwhile using his other hand his to remove his own trousers. Denmark began to drool at the sensation of having his sensitive member rubbed whilst Germany revealed his large erected member.

"Y-your so big," Denmark whispered inbetween moans. His face was red and he was breathing heavier than ever whilst he had one eye closed to relieve some of the pleasure. He was on the edge of coming.

Suddenly, Germany pushed one finger into Denmark's incredibly tight entrance causing him to let out a deep screech. Tears began to fall from the Danish males eyes as the first finger was joined by a second. Denmark bit hid bottom lip to prevent him screaming in painful pleasure. The German male felt dissolve my the desperation that leaked format the other's body. His own member began to throb painfully and he gripped his throbbing member and rubbed his hand up and down the shaft.

Germany's heart began to thump heavily I'm his chest again. He pulled out his fingers in concern and pushed his lips against Denmark's again. There members pushed together causing Denmark to gently buck his hips. Germany pulled away leaving a thread of saliva to fall onto Denmark's cheek.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Germany asked, noticing the tears in the others deep blue eyes.

"Don't worry about me," The other replied, Grinning slightly trying to hide the searing pain from both his entrance and member whilst drowned in the pleasure of Germany's touch. "Denmark belongs to Germany..."

Germany gasped at the Danish male's words. He grabbed Denmark, sitting him upon his lap and held him tightly and positioned himself at Denmark entrance, smearing it with pre-cum. Denmark wrapped his arms around the other's neck and his legs around his waist. He buried his head in the German's neck, still twitching in anticipation.

"It's okay," the German reassured. "I have you and you have me, nothing can ever happen to us when we're together,"

Slowly, Germany pushed himself inside the tight canal. Denmark threw his head back in pleasure as the German pushed himself deeper and deeper inside. The huge member almost scraped his stomach as it brushed against his prostate. Germany moaned as he felt the other's canal twitch and hug his member. The Danish lifted him self up and down the huge member whilst his mouth was firmly pushed against Germany's sending moans into his mouth.

"L~Ludwig, i'm gonna come," Denmark whispered. His deep red brush contrasted with his deep blue eyes as Germany glared at the amethyst passion on Denmark's face.

Denmark released his seed all over his chest, causing his canal to tighten around Germany's member, causing him to come deep inside.

Germany tipped Denmark from his lap to the couch and gave his arms peck on the nose.

"I'm glad we done this," Denmark whispered. Germany replied with a rare smile and picked up the Danish male, carrying him to his bedroom and tucked the fast asleep male into his bed. He coated the male in his arms to keep him warm as he fell asleep next to the male.

* * *

** EnD. **

**Lots of Love, **

**Ludwig and Mathias**

**X**


End file.
